Six's Torment
by CoffeeShoppeGirl
Summary: Six can't sleep. Music pours through his wall. As his mind begins to wander, Six thinks about his past and makes some startling discoveries about the present.  SongFic. Holix. Enjoy!


This is my fist post for this site. It is a SongFic to _Protect Me From What I Want by Placebo_. I hope you all enjoy it.

~elidy

**DISCLAIMER: GENERATOR REX IS COPYRIGHTED TO MAN OF ACTION. 'PROTECT ME FROM WHAT I WANT' IS COPYRIGHTED TO PLACEBO. **

_It's the disease of the age_

_It's the disease that we crave_

_Alone at the end of the rave_

_We catch the last bus home_

The music poured through the wall and into Agent Six's eardrums. He stared up at the ceiling, wishing it away. He made a mental note to tell Agent Michaels, or was it Adams, he never could quite remember, to _please_ NOT play music at such a volume at one o'clock in the morning. Granted, she had no reason to believe the agent to be in his room. Six rarely slept, but when he did, it had to last him for weeks, and at this rate, he was never going to fall asleep.

_Corporate America wakes_

_Coffee republic and cakes_

_We open the latch on the gate_

_Of the hole that we call our home_

It wasn't that Six resented the way he was. Hell, if he hadn't entered the Numbers when he did, he would have turned into a common criminal, or worse, he would have ended up dead. The Numbers had given his life purpose again. It had put his gift to use. Growing up in an abusive home, the structure and logic of the Numbers was a welcome relief. This structure and sanity, however, came with a price.

_Protect me from what I want..._

_Protect me protect me_

Once You were in the Numbers, that was your life.

_Maybe we're victims of fate_

_Remember when we'd celebrate_

_We'd drink and get high until late_

_And now we're all alone_

No free time, no fun. Training and discipline were all the apprentices knew. In the Numbers, it was either kill, or be killed. There was no room for emotions. To earn a spot in the program, all prospective apprentices were required to fight to the death in an arena until only ten were left.

Those ten would become apprentices to the Ten. The Ten were the top ten deadliest men and women in the world.. Ranked by Number, devoid of Names. All emotion was purged when an apprentice rose to take his masters place in the Numbers . . . by killing him.

_Wedding bells ain't gonna chime_

_With both of us guilty of crime_

_And both of us sentenced to time_

_And now we're all alone_

It wasn't the music that had kept Agent Six up in the first place. That had come later, and only added to his torment. Six wasn't supposed to feel anything, not pain, not emotion, and definitely not both a once. So why had he been kept awake all night by _her_ face. Every time he tried to close his black eyes, her green ones would appear behind his lids.

The life of a Numbers agent was a solitary one. Never in his life had Six wanted anything as badly as he did now. He wanted, no, scratch that, _needed_ to hear her voice, _needed _to feel her touch, _needed _to know if she cared for him the way he did for her.

_Protect me from what I want..._

_Protect me protect me_

_Protect me from what I want..._

_Protect me protect me_

And he did, the stone cold, deadly Agent, cared for her, loved her. Six groaned as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He loved Holiday. Loved her, against everything that he knew, against everything he had ever been taught, he loved her. His thoughts went out to her. What would she be doing at this hour, where would she be. In her room, no Six wouldn't let his mind even go _near _those thoughts. He still had SOME self control. She was probably still in the lab. When she was working, she seemed to lose all track of time, and often fell asleep at her computer where he would find her the next morning. He smiled at the thought. Silently he cursed his own weakness. The song penetrated his thoughts . . . again.

_Protect me from what I want..._

_Protect me protect me_

_Protect me from what I want..._

_Protect me protect me _

Damn it. Well if he wasn't going to be getting any sleep, he might as well go see what Holiday was up to. . .

. . . Shit.


End file.
